iiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship
About The Soviet Sickles were the 11th member of the IIA. The first season for the Soviet Sickles, while it had some bright spots, like the emergence of Jose Del Reyes Garcia as a top level player in the league, ended poorly and the Sickles harvested a 9-15-3 record on the season for 21 Points, finishing 11th in the league. The team owner is Mr. Sutera Season 2 started as a train wreck for the Soviet Sickles, starting the season 2-9-2, but they rebounded and went on a finished 11-13-3, for 25 points and finishing 4th in the World Conference. After the season, they relocated to Central Lithuania. The team's new name was the Potatopia Potato Farmers. The move to Central Lithuania paid dividends for the franchise, finishing with 34 points and clinching the franchises first playoff berth. They advanced all the way to the Casanova Cup Finals but fell in 3 games to the Cunsansus City Ice Chickens. They have now become the Chinese Benevolent Dictators. Season 4 saw another strong season for the Dictators, finishing again with 34 points but finishing 3rd in the Eastern Conference. Despite a strong showing against the Badonkadonks, they fell in 3 games in the Eastern conference semi finals. Vladimir Tschikovsky won top goal scorer with 34 goals and League MVP. Season 5 saw the franchises third straight playoff appearance. Finishing with the top regular season record in the history of the IIA, the team advanced all the way to the World Conference Finals. In a tight back and forth series, they fell to eventual champions Bombay in 3 games in the best of 3 series. Season 6 was a rebuilding year for the franchise. This was signified by lending Klaudio Zvonimir to the Tyrants for half the season. The Dictatorship finished 15th in the IIA and are looking to bounce back in Season 7. At the end of this season, season 4 MVP and local hero Vladimir Tschikovsky retired. In his honor, the team commissioned a bronze statue of him. This statue still resides in Beijing, and to this day, local Dictatorship fans go there to pour out their last bottles of vodka in his honor. Coach Theodore von Hildebrand- Wheeler and Dealer- Bonus to players acquired through trades Roster 1st Forward: Klaudio Zvonimir- Croatia- 5- Extremely Low * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 3, 4, 6 * 22 Goals in Career * 41 Career Amazing Saves 2nd Forward: Vinny Boccioni- Italy- 4- Extremely High * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 2, 4, 6 * 71 Goals in Career 3rd Forward: Hamad Zubarah- Qatar- 5- Medium * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers 1, 3, 5, 6 1st Defenseman: Trolley van Bus- Carson City- 5- Extremely Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 4, 5, 7 2nd Defenseman: Haiwatha Yu- Philippines- 3 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 1, 5, 6 * 11 Goals in Career ''Goaltender: ''Magdalana Oberg- Sweden- 3- High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 1, 8, 9 Bench Players Leonardo Gallahan- Italy- 2- Medium * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 6 * 2 Goals in Career * 10 Career Shot Blocks * Career Amazing Saves: 40 Jeb-Ray McGoateater- Murica- 2- Low * Entering 5th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 3 * 13 Career Goals Spectro Haywire Sunstreaker- Cybertron- 5- Medium *Entering 5th Season *Current Skill Level: 2 **Numbers: 1, 6 *79 Goals in Career *17 Career Shot Blocks Retired Players Fernidad Fernandez- Spain- 3- Extremely Low *Career SV%: 75%, Career GAA: 3.90 Mikhail Gorbachev- Russia- 4- High *20 Goals in Career Jose Del Reyes Garcia- Puerto Rico- 5- Medium *Retired after 3 Seasons in the IIA *91 Goals in Career Veniamin Irakily- Russia- 1- Low Alexander Hutchinson- England- 4- Medium * Played 5 Seasons in the IIA * Current Skill Level: 3 * 87 Goals in Career * Season 1 Casanova Cup Finals MVP Markus Noelsson- Denmark- 4- Low *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *13 Goals in Career *Career Amazing Saves: 15 Angus O' Malley- Scotland- 3- Low *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *101 Career Games *60 Goals in Career Patrik Wiley- Hungary- 3- Extremely High * 3 Year Career * 18 Goals in Career * 63 Career Amazing Saves Gabino Jove- Peru- 3- Low * 3 Year Career * 29 Goals in Career * 22 Career Shot Blocks * 3 Amazing Saves in Career